Nico Di Angelos love life 6
by doubleswettycraze666
Summary: some more action between Nico and Ellena


**HI GUYS IM BACK**

 **SORRY I HAVENT POSTED ANTHING FOR A LONG TIME**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **ELLANAS P.O.V**

I woke up and looked across the room there was Nico liying in his bed

I watch carefully as he got up and went to the bathroom for a shower and 5 minutes later...

he came out TOPPLESS

I ducked under my sheets whispering

" oh my god oh my god"

I peeped out and saw him standing over me

" ahhhhhhhhh" I cried

and scrambled back falling of my bed and rolling across the floor coming to a halt just before hitting a pillar,

he gave an awkward smile and said

"breakfasts up"

and walked out ,

I scrambled up and got dressed then rushed out after him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **NICO`S P.O.V**

I woke up and looked across at Elena's bed and saw two eyes peeping out at me

 _great im living with a peeping tom_

I ignored it and grabbed my towel

5 mins later I walked out and heard her muttering

"oh my god oh my god"

I looked down and realised I was topless

I shoved some clothes on and quietly walked over to her bed

she stuck her head out and I nearly cracked up, but I didn't because I hardly ever crack up

but she fell of her bed and went sliding across the floor

again I nearly cracked up but I didn't because again I hardly ever crack up

"breakfast is ready"

I said, and walked out,

but then I heard thundering footsteps and the door burst open,

ellena came flying out landed on top of me and we went rolling down

I ended up on the floor with ellena on top of me my arms around her...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **DISCLAMER TO UNCLE RICKY**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **ELLENA`S P.O.V**

I have to admit when I rolled out my bed like that it was pretty embarrassing

but I shove some clothes on and ran out,

and next thing I know im rolling down the stairs with a hot boy

"why Is the contret so soft I mummbeled then I realise its atuallty nico...

so I lay still but he pushes me of

"sorry im such a klutz I say blushing

he points a finger at me and gives me a very scary jelly legs trembeling scary kinda death stare

"let me get something fucking strate with you" he said in a dark tone "I HATE being touch you don't ever fucking touch me DO YOU FUCKING UNDERSTAND"

I was trembeling until someone laid a hand on my shoulder and a voice said stop terrorrisng her nico I looked back and saw a handsome guy with sea green eyes and dark hair

"hi im percy he said

"fuck of percy" grunted nico and walked of

I turned back to percy

"is he always like that" I muttered

"awww don't worry about him the only time he ever let anyone touch him without permission was will but hess gone now "

"gone were"

percy went quiet

"he deid "

"oh, im sorry I guess"

"na its fine"

"so why did nico not mind will touching him"

"they were going out"

"hes gay!" my eyes widend

"yeah he had a crush on me once"

I turned my head and saw nico running of from behind us crying

 _oh shit_ I thought

but outloud I said "what a shame"

percy stared at me

"you have a crush on him" he asked me

"no..course not...kinda...not really...maybe...ermmm... yeah...yeah ...I do ...please don't tell anyone...

percy laughed and ruffled my hair

"course not" he said...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **NICOS P.O.V**

 _I HATE YOU percy and one of these days I am going to kill you trust me percy I will fucking kill you_

 _why did you have to tell her something so private its none of your bisniss to tell her I hate you I hate you I HATE YOU_

 ** _I HATE YOU_**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **K GUYS THATS ALL FOR NOW ILL BE UPDATING SOON**


End file.
